Erzähl uns von unserem Grandpa
by Mikesch10
Summary: Eine alte Frau erzählt ihren Enkeln von ihrem Großvater, den die beiden nie kennengelernt haben. Und von einem Streich, der fast tödlich endete.


Disclaimer: Nichts, ich wiederhole, nichts, außer den Enkelkindern und der Idee gehört mir, der OC gehört KatharinaLestrange, Fred Weasley, Umbridge, Snape, Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und gebe sie dann abgewaschen und abgetrocknet wieder zurück.

Ach ja: Der Reviewbutton ist nicht nur Dekoration und ich beiße auch nicht ^^

_  
„Erzähl uns doch von unserem Grandpa, Gran!" Der kleine Junge mit den blauen Augen und den roten Locken sah erwartungsvoll zu der Frau, die in dem Lehnstuhl saß und ihn mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen ansah. Ihre langen schwarzen Locken, die inzwischen schon ergraut waren, fielen wirr in ihr von Alter, Trauer, Hass und Schmerz gezeichnetes Gesicht. Ihre eisblauen Augen musterten ihren Enkel müde. Mit einem leisen ergebenen Seufzer zog sie den Fünfjährigen und seine um zwei Jahre ältere Schwester auf den Schoß.

„Er hatte rote Haare, wie du sie hast, Liebling", erklärte sie leise mit brüchiger Stimme. „Und er hatte einen Zwillingsbruder, mit dem er immer allen möglichen Blödsinn veranstaltet hat."

_„Na, Weasley", erkundigte sich die schwarzhaarige Schönheit spöttisch. „Ist dir mal wieder der Trank in die Luft geflogen?"_

_Fred Weasley fuhr herum und funkelte die gleichaltrige Katharina Lestrange zornig an. „Du weißt genau, dass der Kessel deinetwegen explodiert ist, du eingebildete Schlange!", fauchte er. „Wenn du besser aufpassen würdest, was du machst, dann hätte die Fledermaus mir nicht ständig Gemeinheiten an den Kopf geworfen!" Seine dunkelblauen Augen stachen aus seinem rußgeschwärzten Gesicht hervor, als er bedrohlich einen Schritt auf sie zumachte. „Du kannst dich schon mal auf was gefasst machen, Lestrange."_

_Perlendes Lachen drang aus ihrer Kehle. „Ich habe ja solche Angst, Feuerschädel", erwiderte sie spöttisch, während sie sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung umdrehte und in Richtung Kerker rauschte, jedoch nicht schnell genug, um Freds Zwillingsbruder, George, zu überhören. „Lass sie Fred, sie ist es nicht wert. Das ist doch nur eine Todesserin. Kein Wunder, bei der Mutter." Auch das Lachen, das auf diese Worte folgte, überhörte Bellatrix Lestranges Tochter zu ihrem Bedauern nicht. Nur die jahrelange Übung hielt sie davon ab, sich wieder umzudrehen und den Brüdern einen Cruciatus anzuhexen. Nur die Maske, die sie sich innerhalb der vielen Jahre, in denen ihre Mutter in Azkaban saß, angeeignet hatte, hielten die heißen Tränen, die in ihren Augen brannten, davon ab, hemmungslos zu fließen._

_Als sie leise keuchend in dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ankam, lief ihr nicht nur Blaise Zabini sondern auch dessen bester Freund Draco Malfoy über den Weg. Die beiden Jüngeren nahmen sie sofort in Beschlag, wobei Draco, der ungekrönte Eisprinz Slytherins, einfach nur genervt dastand und seinen besten Freund reden ließ. Blaise Zabini nahm diese Gelegenheit wahr, die arme Teenagerin mit seinen Worten förmlich zu ertränken. „Weißt du, was Umbridge gestern in Snapes Stunde veranstaltet hat?", fragte er seine um zwei Jahre ältere Freundin aufgeregt, ließ sie aber erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „Sie hat seine Stunde inspiziert und ihn damit geärgert, dass er nicht Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geworden ist! Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen! Er hat ausgesehen, als würde er sie jeden Moment erwürgen! Und als diese Ministeriumstante draußen war, hat er Weasley mit seinem Buch eine übergebraten, weil er gelacht hat", erzählte er mit leuchtenden Augen._

_Katharina stöhnte. „Erstens", knurrte sie, „hör auf, mir Löcher in den Bauch zu reden. Zweitens: Welcher Weasley? Immerhin gibt's sieben davon." Ihr Gegenüber blinzelte und grinste. „Nummer sechs", erklärte er mit immer noch leuchtenden Augen, doch die Blauäugige ignorierte ihn geflissentlich und setzte sich in den nächstbesten Lehnstuhl. Leise seufzend massierte sie sich ihre schmerzenden Schläfen und starrte in den Kamin._

_Sie schloss ihre eisblauen Augen und dachte nach, doch das Glück der Ruhe war ihr nicht lange gegönnt, denn auf einmal stand Professor Snape, seines Zeichens hauseigene Fledermaus Hogwarts', vor ihr und hielt ihr den Tagespropheten vor die Nase. Verwirrt blinzelte sie den sich bewegenden Bildern und der Schlagzeile entgegen, die ihr von dem Titelblatt ins Auge sprangen._

_Massenausbruch aus Azkaban! Schläft das Ministerium?_

_Unter der Schlagzeile, die fast einen Kicheranfall in der jungen Frau auslöste, prangten verschiedenste Bilder, unter anderem das vollkommen zerstörte Zauberergefängnis und… „Mom?", hauchte Katharina. Ihre langen, blassen Finger strichen ungläubig über das Papier und das Bild einer Frau._

_Schwarze Augen funkelten sie aus einem knochigen, von wächserner Haut überspannten Gesicht an. Der Körper der Frau war nicht mehr als mager zu bezeichnen. Die Knochen standen spitz hervor, die fast weiße Haut spannte sich gefährlich straff über das Körpergerüst der Frau und auf ihrem Unterarm prangte ein Mal, das fast jedem Angst einjagte._  
_Ein Totenkopf, aus dem eine Schlange kroch._  
_Das dunkle Mal._  
_Das Zeichen, mit dem Lord Voldemort seine Anhänger brandmarkte._

_Doch weder seine Anhänger, noch seine Feinde nannten ihn Lord Voldemort oder gar Tom Marvolo Riddle, wie er eigentlich hieß. Nein, die magische Welt hatte zu große Angst vor diesem schlangengleichen Mann, der vor vierzehn Jahren von einem einjährigen Kleinkind bezwungen worden war. Wer von ihm redete, nannte ihn Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf oder Du-weißt-schon-wer._

_Nur zwei Menschen in ganz England fürchteten sich nicht davor, dieses Monster mit seinem Namen anzusprechen. Weder Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore noch Harry James Potter hatten Voldemort jemals Du-weißt-schon-wer genannt. Das Haus Slytherin aber vermutete, dass Potter schlicht lebensmüde und Dombledore debil war, denn Lord Voldemort hasste nichts mehr, als mit seinem echten Namen angesprochen zu werden. Einige hatten dies bereits am eigenen Leib erfahren, denn der Goldjunge Dumbledores, auch bekannt, als der Junge, der einfach nicht sterben wollte, hatte ausnahmsweise Recht. Voldemort war zurückgekehrt und er war außerordentlich erzürnt, dass keine der Reinblutfamilien nach ihm gesucht hatte._

_Katharina war der Zorn des schlangenähnlichen Mannes bis jetzt erspart geblieben, doch sie wusste nicht, wie lange dieser Zustand noch anhalten würde, wenn ihre Mutter, die allseits gefürchtete Bellatrix Lestrange, aus Azkaban ausgebrochen sein sollte. Ihr Vater hatte sie streng erzogen, keine Gefühlsregung außer Hass sollte sie zeigen, doch Katharina wollte im Moment nichts von ihrer Erziehung wissen. Erleichterung, Angst und Freude glitten abwechselnd über ihr makelloses Gesicht, als sie endgültig realisierte, dass sie ihre Mutter wiedersehen würde, die sie nur aus den Erzählungen ihres Vaters und von diversen Bildern kannte._

_„Stimmt das, was da drin steht, Professor?", hauchte die Sechzehnjährige leise. Angst schimmerte in ihren Augen, die Angst davor, dass dies nur eine der vielen Lügen war, die der Tagesprophet verbreitete. Fast schimmerten die Tränen in ihren Augen, als sie ihren Hauslehrer fixierte. Der nickte leicht und beobachtete ihre Reaktion genau. Katharina ließ den Kopf sinken und starrte ausdruckslos in den Kamin. Mit zitternden Fingern händigte sie dem imposanten Meister der Zaubertränke seine Zeitung wieder aus. „Danke, dass Sie mich informiert haben, Sir. Würden Sie mich bitte entschuldigen?" Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung richtete sie sich auf und schritt zu den Schlafsälen, doch kaum war sie außer Sichtweite, begann sie zu laufen, so schnell sie nur konnte._

_Bei den Mädchenschlafsälen angelangt, riss sie die Tür auf, die sie von dem Raum, der für vier Menschen Platz bot, trennte und knallte sie hinter sich ins Schloss. Mit einem herzerweichenden Schluchzen sank Katharina Lestrange an ihrem Bett zusammen und weinte. Nach Jahren der Gefühllosigkeit und erzwungenen Gleichgültigkeit weinte sie wieder. Die Tränen flossen in Strömen an ihrem Gesicht herab, durchnässten die Bettwäsche, doch das war der Lestrange egal._

_Sie weinte sich die Augen aus dem Kopf, weinte um die Liebe, die ihr seit frühester Kindheit verwehrt blieb, um ihre Mutter, die seit vierzehn Jahren in der Hölle auf Erden festsaß, um ihren Vater, der nicht fähig war, zu zeigen, was in ihm vorging und um ihre Seele, die unwiederbringlich verloren sein würde, wenn ihre Eltern sie zwangen, Voldemort hörig zu werden. Katharina war nicht dumm. Sie wusste, dass Voldemort von seinen Gefolgsleuten absoluten Gehorsam und eine perverse Freude am Töten verlangte. Doch das konnte sie nicht. Die Schwarzhaarige konnte zwar weder Muggelgeborene oder Schlammblüter, wie sie oft beschimpft wurden, noch Blutverräter leiden, doch sie könnte niemals töten. Das wusste sie trotz der Erziehung, die ihr Vater ihr angedeihen ließ. Katharina hatte gehört, dass sich die Seele spaltete, wenn man jemanden umbrachte. Keinen Augenblick lang zweifelte sie an dieser Aussage. Ihre zarten Schultern zuckten unkontrolliert, ihre schwarzen Locken verdeckten ihr Gesicht._

_Ein scharfes Klopfen riss sie aus ihrer Trauer. Ihre Zimmergenossinnen hämmerten ungeduldig gegen die magisch verriegelte Tür. Mit einem Schwenken ihres Zauberstabes entsperrte Katharina die Türe wieder und gab den Mädchen grünes Licht. Als jedoch die erste ihre Nasenspitze hereinstreckte, zog die Teenagerin die grünen Vorhänge zu, um die Gesichter der anderen nicht sehen zu müssen. Sie hätte es nicht ertragen. Nicht einen Moment lang hätte sie die besorgten Gesichter, das verständnisvolle Lächeln oder die vor Freude blitzenden Augen ertragen._

_Vollkommen reglos lag die Aristokratin auf der weißen Bettwäsche und starrte die Decke an, zählte die Steine, aus denen sie bestand oder versuchte ein Muster in ihren Unregelmäßigkeiten zu erkennen. Aber sie konnte sich nicht lange ablenken. Schnell landeten ihre Gedanken wieder bei ihrer nun freien Mutter und der Frage, warum sie sich nicht freute. Tief in ihrem Inneren blitzte immer wieder ein Fünkchen auf, das man kaum als Glücksgefühl bezeichnen konnte, doch dieses Fünkchen zählte nicht. Sollte sie nicht lachen und sich freuen? Sollte sie den Mädchen die Neuigkeit nicht sofort erzählen? Katharina war immer schon anders gewesen und so lag sie auf ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke, bis sie einschlief und in ihre Träume flüchtete._

_Am nächsten Morgen brauchte die Teenagerin mehr Schminke als sie gedacht hätte. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen und rot, ebenso ihre Nase und die Ringe unter ihren Augen machten ihr Angst, denn sie waren pechschwarz. Nachdem sie diese Probleme weitgehend behoben hatte machte sie sich seufzend daran, aus dem Schlafsaal und dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, denn sie wollte noch frühstücken und die Hauselfen würden in zehn Minuten abräumen. Aus diesem Grund rannte sie so schnell sie konnte in die große Halle, um zumindest noch einen Toast essen zu können._

_Dort angelangt blieb sie erst einmal stocksteif stehen, denn die gesamte Schule saß an den Haustischen und schien noch nichts angerührt zu haben, einzig und allein Fred und George Weasley aßen seelenruhig ihre harten Eier. Die Schwarzhaarige blinzelte und kniff sich in den Arm, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht träumte. Doch es war wahr. Vollends verwirrt setzte sie sich an den Haustisch neben Blaise und Draco. „Was ist los?", fragte sie so leise wie möglich. Blaise warf ihr einen seltsamen Blick zu und flüsterte dann zurück. „Weasley Nummer vier und fünf veranstalten totalen Blödsinn. Der Letzte, der einen Toast gegessen hat, hat sich an seiner Zunge verschluckt. Nicht einmal Dumbledore traut sich, zu essen", erklärte er. Katharina seufzte leise, doch seltsamerweise schreckte diese Geschichte sie nicht ab. Sie hatte am vorigen Tag das Abendessen verpasst und war dementsprechend hungrig. Da würden sie diese beiden Kindsköpfe auch nicht von ihrem Frühstück abhalten._

_„Was machst du da?", erkundigte sich ihr Sitznachbar geschockt und die Lestrange verdrehte ihre eisblauen Augen. „Ich esse, sieht man das nicht?", antwortete sie ihm mit einem beißenden Unterton in der Stimme. Das aber war ein Fehler gewesen, denn auf einmal spürte sie, wie ihre Zunge aufschwoll und ihre Luftröhre vollkommen abdichtete. Röchelnd versuchte sie nach Luft zu schnappen, doch es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf, den sie hier kämpfte. Madame Pomfrey eilte so schnell sie konnte zu der geschädigten Slytherin und beschwor eine Trage herauf. Dann schickte sie die Schülerin in den Krankenflügel und rannte der Trage nach, so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen. Katharina bekam nichts mehr mit, sie spürte nur noch zwei sanfte Hände, die sie auf eines der Krankenbetten legte, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor._

_„Sie hätten sie ersticken können, Mr. Weasley! Seien Sie gefälligst froh, dass Miss Lestrange so auffällig reagiert hat, sonst wäre sie jetzt wohl tot! Das war wirklich der dümmste Streich, der mir jemals untergekommen ist! Ich wundere mich, dass Dumbledore sie noch nicht rausgeschmissen hat, Sie verantwortungsloser", Madam Pomfrey schein nach einem geeigneten Wort zu suchen, denn sie schnappte empört nach Luft. „Bastard!", fauchte sie schließlich. „Und wenn hier nicht alles blitzt und blinkt, wenn ich wiederkomme, werde ich dem Direktor sagen, er soll Filch erlauben, mit Ihnen zu machen, was er will!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die sonst eher ruhige Krankenschwester am Absatz um und verschwand durch die Tür, die sie ziemlich laut hinter sich zuknallte._

_Katharina rieb sich den Kopf. Sie stöhnte leise, denn Madam Pomfreys Ausbruch hatte ihrem Kopf nicht gerade gut getan. Er brummte und pochte, als hätte sich ein Bienenschwarm darin eingenistet. Leise stöhnend zog sie sich die sterile Decke über die schwarzen Locken, um ihre Ohren nicht belasten zu müssen. Das war allerdings eine unmöglich auszuführende Übung, denn ihr Peiniger putzte den Krankenflügel in einem Geräuschpegel, bei dem sie ihm wohl unter normalen Umständen schon den Hals umgedreht hätte, denn es schepperte und krachte in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Genervt öffnete sie den Mund und versuchte, Fred Weasley unhöflich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er ihr auf die Nerven ging, doch nicht ein einziger Laut entkam ihren Lippen. Verwirrt setzte Katharina sich auf und griff sich an den Hals. Sie konnte nicht sprechen. Und das war alles Fred Weasley verdammte Schuld. Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf und verpasste dem Weasley eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige, die seinen Kopf zur Seite schnellen ließ._

_„Au! Sag mal, hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank, Lestrange?", begehrte der Rothaarige sofort auf, doch sein Gegenüber blitzte ihn nur hasserfüllt an. In ihren Augen glühte Wut und der Rothaarige machte vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. Als die junge Frau aber darauf verzichtete, ihm alle möglichen Gemeinheiten an den Kopf zu werfen, runzelte er verwirrt die Stirn. „Was ist denn los? Hast du die Sprache verloren?", spottete er, doch als er ihr in die Augen sah, merkte er, dass das, was er gerade im Scherz von sich gegeben hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach. „Du... Du kannst nicht reden?", fragte er geschockt und Katharina verschränkte nur die Arme. „Scheiße", entfuhr es dem Gryffindor tonlos. „Snape wird mich umbringen, von Umbridge will ich erst gar nicht reden..."_

_Die Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte Umbridge mit seinem eventuellen Rausschmiss zu tun? Fred, der ihren verwirrten Blick bemerkte, stöhnte leise. „Du hast definitiv zu lange geschlafen", stellte er leidgeprüft fest, bevor er fortfuhr. „Sie hat die große Halle mit Regeln zugepflastert und ist Großinquisitorin. Trelawny hat sie schon entlassen. Ich mag die Frau zwar nicht, aber sie hat mir verflixt leidgetan. Hat geheult wie ein Schlosshund und Dumbledore hat's gerade noch hingekriegt, dass sie auf dem Gelände bleiben darf."_

_Schock._  
_Das war die erste Reaktion der Slytherin auf diese Offenbarung._  
_Doch Fred Weasley war noch lange nicht fertig. „Sie hat den Spaß verboten, wenn wir irgendwas anstellen, was ihr nicht in den Kram passt, müssen wir nachsitzen und sie ist ein Ekelpaket. Eine der unsinnigsten regeln ist die, dass sich Jungen und Mädchen einander auf einen halben Meter nicht nähern dürfen. Schwachsinn, oder?"_  
_Katharina war gelinde gesagt durcheinander. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass innerhalb einer Woche so viel passieren konnte, doch Umbridge hatte ihr gerade das Gegenteil bewiesen. Eine leise, einzelne Träne kullerte über ihre blasse Wange, als sie aus dem Fenster sah. Sie weinte nicht wegen Umbridge, wie Fred dachte, sie weinte, weil ihr klar wurde, dass sich ihre gesamte Welt veränderte. Ihre Mutter war frei und Hogwarts von einer intoleranten Frau besetzt, die einen Brechreiz in ihr auslöste. Das Schlimmste aber war, dass das Bedürfnis, den Weasley anzuschreien, inzwischen verschwunden war. Sie wollte ihm zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung zuhören und vor allem wollte sie ihn verstehen. Schnell schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, dass ihre langen schwarzen Locken flogen. Nein. Sie musste diese Gedanken, oder besser, diese seltsamen Gefühle, loswerden, die ihr so neu waren._

_Fred Weasley musterte sie schmunzelnd. „Weißt du was? Stumm gefällst du mir definitiv besser", grinste er unverschämt. Katharina schnaubte, denn sie glaubte ihm nicht. Schnell wischte sie sich die Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. War sie denn verrückt geworden? Sie konnte ihm doch nicht zeigen, wie unglücklich sie war! Sie konnte diesem verflixten durchgeknallten, verantwortungslosen und... verdammt gut aussehendem Gryffindor doch nicht zeigen, wie sie sich fühlte! Blitzschnell drehte sie den Kopf zur Wand, um sich zu sammeln und diese blauen Augen, die sie zuvor so intensiv gemustert hatten, zu vergessen._

_Schon wieder riss der Teenager sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Warum tragt ihr eigentlich alle Masken?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich meine, was ist so falsch daran, Gefühle zu zeigen?" Katharina drehte sich um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Mit einer fast unsichtbaren Bewegung fischte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und führte einen stummen Zauber aus._

_*Weil man verletzlich ist*, erklang ihre Stimme in Freds Kopf. Verwirrt blinzelte der sein Gegenüber an. Ein feines Lächeln hatte sich auf ihre Lippen gelegt. *Wenn man Gefühle zeigt, wird man verletzlich, weil die anderen genau wissen, womit sie dir wehtun können. Es ist ein Schutz, Weasley. Ganz Slytherin besteht aus Reinblütern und es ist nicht selten, dass bei uns zu drastischeren Erziehungsmaßnahmen gegriffen wird. Wenn man da zeigt, wie das schmerzt, was seine Eltern da machen, dehnt das die Strafe nur aus. Die meisten legen sich diese Masken schon sehr früh zu, weil sie einen oft vor Hass und Zorn schützen*, erklärte die Stimme in seinem Kopf weiter. Fred aber runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht stimmt das, aber durch die Masken bleibt euch ja nicht nur Schlimmes erspart. Wenn ihr diese Masken ewig aufbehaltet, werdet ihr niemals wissen, was Liebe ist. Jedenfalls keine echte Liebe. Die Menschen werden sich nur in eure Masken verlieben, aber nicht in euch!", verteidigte er seinen Standpunkt, was von der Lestrange aber nur mit einem Schnauben quittiert wurde._

_*Wer hat denn gesagt, dass wir Liebe brauchen, Weasley? Vielleicht sind wir ganz zufrieden so, wie es ist! Vielleicht wollen wir das ja gar nicht ändern!*, erwiderte sie beißend. „Vielleicht, ja. Aber die Chancen stehen eins zu eins, Lestrange. Es kann genau so gut sein, dass ihr unter euren Masken alle todunglücklich seid, oder? Ich wäre jedenfalls nicht glücklich, wenn ich den Menschen ständig was vorspielen müsste", beharrte der Rothaarige. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf blieb stumm. Schnell wandte er sich wieder den Putzsachen zu, die Madam Pomfrey ihm zuvor in die Hand gedrückt hatte und er begann den Boden zu schrubben. Katharina dagegen blieb stocksteif stehen, nicht fähig, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Weasley hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Leicht zitternd setzte sie sich wieder auf ihr Krankenbett und starrte ins Leere._

_*Du hast Recht*, meldete sich ihre Stimme wieder in Freds Kopf, der verwirrt herumfuhr und seine ewige Widersacherin betrachtete. Sie war anders als sonst. Schon die ganze Zeit über war sie anders gewesen, aber er erkannte erst jetzt, wie sehr sie sich innerhalb der letzten Minuten verändert hatte. Ihr Kopf, den sie sonst immer hoch erhoben trug, senkte sich ihrem Brustkorb entgegen, ihre Schultern waren ebenfalls zusammengesackt und von dem Hass, der sonst immer in ihren Augen herrschte, war nichts mehr zu spüren. Jetzt lag einfach nur endlose, verzweifelte Leere in ihren Seelenspiegeln. *Ja, verdammt noch mal, ich will wissen, wie sich Liebe anfühlt! Ich will wissen, warum alle immer so einen Aufstand wegen diesem einfachen Satz machen! Und ich will wissen, ob ich das überhaupt... Ob ich überhaupt lieben kann...* Gegen Ende wurde die Stimme immer leiser und verzweifelter und die Slytherin sah ihr Gegenüber offen an. *Ich will jemanden lieben, Weasley!*, wiederholte sie noch einmal._

_Fred Weasley blinzelte leicht. Er wusste, dass er gerade im Begriff war, eine ungeschriebene Regel Hogwarts' zu brechen, er wusste, dass sein Bruder ihn auf die Größe eines Gnoms zusammenstutzen würde und er wusste, dass er Katharina Lestrange eigentlich nicht hassen konnte. Er schaffte es einfach nicht. Viel zu sehr beeinflusste ihn dieser offene und ehrliche Ausdruck ihres schönen Gesichts und der Schmerz in ihren eisblauen Augen. Fred schluckte leicht, bevor er anfing, mit zitternder Stimme zu sprechen. „Kann ich etwas ausprobieren, Lestrange?", fragte er die Eisblauäugige leise. Die blinzelte ihn verwirrt an, bevor sie misstrauisch den Kopf schief legte. *Was willst du ausprobieren, Weasley?*, fragte sie skeptisch, doch Fred Weasley antwortete ihr nicht mehr, sondern legte seine Lippen auf die ihren._

_Sanft lagen seine weichen Lippen auf ihrem Mund und Katharina konnte nicht anders, als den Kuss zu erwidern und ihre Augen zu schließen. Sie vergrub ihre langen, schlanken Finger in seinen roten Haaren, er drückte sie an der Taille an seinen muskulösen Körper und legte die andere Hand in ihre widerspenstigen schwarzen Locken. In Katharinas Magen explodierten tausende Feuerwerke, als sie den Kuss intensivierte und merkte, dass Freds Zunge über ihre Lippen glitt. Willig gewährte sie ihm den Einlass den er sich erbat und sie fochten ein wildes Duell aus, das die Schwarzhaarige klar gewann. Ihr gesamter Körper kribbelte und sie konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als an den Weasleyspross, den sie fest umarmt hielt. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihn wieder loszulassen, zu gut fühlte es sich an, was er mit ihr tat. Leise keuchend trennten sich die Beiden schließlich voneinander._

_Fred bebte leicht, als er sich von der jungen Frau löste. Seine Lippen glänzten rot und waren leicht geschwollen, seine Augen verklärt. Doch auch Katharina sah nicht viel anders aus. Noch nie hatte sie solche intensiven Gefühle gehabt und so standen die Beiden einfach nur eine Weile da und horchten auf den Herzschlag des jeweils anderen, bis sich Katharinas Stimme wieder meldete. *Was war das, We-*, sie stockte, *Fred?*, korrigierte sie sich leise. „Ich weiß es nicht Lestr-", ein warmes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Katharina. Aber ich glaube, das nennt man Liebe, oder?" Schüchtern erwiderte Katharina sein Lächeln, das wie Balsam auf ihrer Seele war. *Ja, das könnte sein.*_

_Katharina schalt sich selbst, denn all die Jahre, in denen sie Fred Weasley kannte, hatte sie ihre Gefühle verwechselt und Liebe für Hass gehalten._

„Und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende aller Tage!", krähte der rothaarige Junge dazwischen und seine Großmutter nickte. „Ja", hauchte sie leise. „Ja, das taten sie, Liebling." Keines der beiden Kinder sah die Tränen, die ihr Gesicht herabrannen, während sie ihre Enkel umarmte. „Bis dass der Tod sie schied."


End file.
